


This is What I Want

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Merlin finds out about Arthur's watersports fetish and plans a surprise for him.





	1. This is What I Want

Arthur hadn’t ever meant for Merlin to find out, but he had been unable to hide his arousal through a long car drive in heavy traffic, Merlin squirming on the seat next to him. They’d been out for drinks with friends, and Arthur was the designated driver. Beer always went straight through Merlin, and by the time they’d dropped off Gwaine, Lance, and Leon, it was all Merlin could do to run to the bathroom without wetting himself. Merlin being Merlin, far too observant for his own good, had come out and confronted Arthur about his hard on. He had then wrangled the truth out of him, smirked at Arthur’s humiliation, and given him the best blowjob the blond had ever received. They’d never spoken of it again, until now. 

Arthur had been working all night on a frustrating case, and just wanted to go home and cuddle with Merlin. It was eight in the morning when he finally got home, moaning in relief as he closed the door behind him and dropped his keys on the coffee table. It was a Saturday, which meant Merlin was home. He was a teacher at the local university, the Head Magic Professor. Arthur wandered in, calling out for his lover, but stopped in his tracks when the brunette came into view. 

Merlin was unusually flushed, his lip between his teeth, and his fingers twisting together in front of him. He jiggled his knees slightly and blushed a deeper shade of red. Merlin crossed the room quickly but slightly awkwardly, and placed a chaste kiss on Arthur’s lips, erasing his worries instantly. Merlin wouldn’t be kissing him if something was actually wrong. 

“Good morning,” Merlin smiled shyly, wrapping Arthur in a hug.

“Good morning,” Arthur repeated, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him close. Merlin let out a started gasp as their stomachs pressed together, and wriggled his hips. That was all it took for Arthur to put the pieces together. He grinned and gave Merlin an extra tight squeeze before releasing him.

“You’re very flustered this morning, Merlin.” He raised a hand to the smaller man’s forehead as if checking his temperature. “Do you feel hot? Do you need some water?” Merlin batted his hand away.

“I’m fine. I mean, I woke up early with a sore throat, but I’ve been drinking lot’s of honey and ginger tea, so I’m okay now.” He gestured to the kitchen, where true to his word, four mugs were sitting next to the sink. Arthur wasn’t stupid. Merlin’s magic had always prevented him from catching the common cold. Merlin wasn’t sick.

“That’s a lot of tea, you must be pissing every few minutes.” The blush came back in full force, Merlin lent forward, hiding his head on Arthur’s shoulder and mumbling.

“I haven’t been to the bathroom yet this morning.” Arthur’s eyes widened. 

“Not at all?” Merlin shook his head. 

“I know that you like to cuddle when you’re stressed, and I thought that, well… you know…”

“You’ve been holding on for me all morning, hoping I’d get home soon.” It wasn’t a question, but Merlin nodded anyway. 

“I really need to go!” he whined, twisting his hips, his arms slung over Arthur’s shoulders. “Gods Arthur, I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

“Will you hold on for me baby? I don’t want you to go to the toilet yet.” 

Merlin let out a small huff of air, but he nodded. 

“Please Arthur, don’t make me wait too long. Just a little while.”

Arthur kissed him firmly, tangling his fingers in Merlin’s dark curls, and thrust their hips together. Merlin gasped as his bladder was jostled, but pushed back, moaning at the pressure. He shuddered with pleasure as Arthur slipped his tongue between his lips. Suddenly a hand was resting lightly over the small bump of Merlin’s swollen bladder. 

“So full for me, babe, you’ve been such a good boy.” Merlin’s head fell forward onto his shoulder, and Arthur nudged it gently with his own, stroking his raven locks with one hand, and letting the other push experimentally on Merlin’s tender abdomen. Merlin moaned. 

“I need - I need to -” 

“I know babe, just a little longer.”

The two carefully made their way to the bedroom, and Merlin curled up in Arthur’s arms, squirming slightly against him, his legs pressed tightly together. Arthur was in ecstasy, he kissed Merlin’s neck, silently thanking him, and buried his nose in his lover’s flushed skin. He pulled Merlin’s shirt up, and traced patterns over the bare skin of his navel, fingers slowly inching lower, prodding teasingly. 

They lay there for an hour, Merlin’s little squirms becoming a full on potty dance as his bladder begged to be relieved. It was only when Merlin gasped and pulled away, jumping out of bed to jam his hands between his legs that Arthur realised he had fallen asleep with his arm pressing on Merlin’s belly. A glance at the clock told him it was just passed ten. Merlin had been holding it in for an extra two hours. 

Merlin blinked at him owlishly, completely unmoving. Then he curled in on himself and groaned, a wet patch spreading out passed his fingers. Flushing in humiliation, he turned and practically flew into the bathroom. It was an en suite, and he was in far too much of a hurry to bother with the door, and too desperate to care much when Arthur darted in after him. 

Arthur lent against the door, watching wide eyed as Merlin’s piss flooded into the toilet. There was so much, and it was coming so fast. Arthur marvelled at the size of Merlin’s bladder, there was no way he could hold so much for so long. The last few spurts finally splashed into the bowl, and Merlin looked so unsteady on his feet that Arthur rushed forward to support him. 

Merlin flopped back into the strong arms of his lover and allowed himself to be cradled in the love and warmth. Arthur almost cursed his traitorous cock as its hardened length poked Merlin’s back. Surely all Merlin would want now was comfort, not rough, passionate sex, but Merlin had other ideas.

Spinning so suddenly that Arthur was knocked a step back, Merlin claimed the blond’s lips, grinding his still damp trousers into his crotch. The kiss was rough and desperate, and Arthur was hard pressed not to bend Merlin over the sink and take his right there, the desire only increasing when Merlin’s hand slipped into his trousers. 

Merlin pulled away first, idly playing with Arthur’s cock as he smiled shyly.

“You liked that?” Arthur asked, hardly daring to hope.

“God, I liked that.” Merlin moaned. 

“Would you do it again?”

“Yeah, but next time you’re gonna hold me down until I can’t wait any more and I wet myself.”

“That’s what you want?”

“That’s what I want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin hated the pub. 

It was noisy, and crowded, and he always ended up knocking into a bunch of people and bruising himself on the tables and chairs strewn across the room in seemingly random places. Then there was the alcohol, and though Merlin was almost always the designated driver, he still had to deal with all Arthur’s friends, affectionately dubbed “the knights”, getting as drunk as physically possible. At least Arthur was considerate enough to rarely get passed being tipsy. 

Once the knights got drunk, they start badgering him about drinking, and the only way to avoid them was to be seen with a drink in hand. The problem with this strategy was that Merlin loved his lemon, lime and bitters too much to just hold it, and always seemed to go through way more glasses than he should. Add to this his vehement dislike of public bathrooms, and he was almost always squirming with need by the time he and Arthur got home. 

Arthur loved the pub. 

Merlin shook his head with exasperated fondness, of course Arthur loved the pub, and his insistence that Merlin come along every time made so much more sense now that he knew about his lover’s interests. This time, Arthur was the designated driver, thought not because Merlin planned to have any alcohol. If Arthur had his way, Merlin would be in no fit state to be driving by the time they left, and Arthur usually got his way. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a cold, wet glass being placed in his hand, and looked up to see Arthur smiling smugly at him. Merlin shifted in his seat, his bladder already rather uncomfortable, and took a few sips. At a meaningful look from Arthur, he took a few bigger swallows before setting the glass down. Arthur sat next to him, joining in the rowdy conversation with the knights as Merlin tuned out again. 

On occasion throughout the next half hour, Arthur would nudge Merlin’s hand, and seek eye contact. Merlin would take the hint, and finish off a bit more of his drink. He finished his third drink of the night, only to find that Arthur had ordered him another one, and he closed his eyes briefly in despair. 

“What do you think, Merlin?” Merlin’s head whipped up as he sought out Gwaine, the drunk’s voice clearly recognisable over the squabble. 

“Huh?” Arthur sniggered next to him, and Merlin’s cheeks heated. How was he supposed to pay attention to the conversation when he was focused on not letting on how much he really needed to pee? Gwaine just smiled, not caring in the slightest that Merlin hadn’t been listening. 

“We’re discussing what to do for Arthur’s birthday. He wants to go to the beach, says he likes the sun and the waves.” Merlin stiffened as his mind automatically started thinking about the sea, the loud crash of the waves, the slow and steady sloshing of the water as he waded through it with Arthur. His bladder convulsed, and he fought to keep his expression pleasant.

“Oh, does he? Sure, it’s his birthday.” He shrugged. He just wanted the conversation to move on. Actually, to be honest, he wanted the conversation to end, so that he could get home and pee. Apparently Arthur wasn’t satisfied with his answer, and signalled him to finish his drink. It was still half full, but as the conversation moved away from him, he sculled it down, and turned pleading eyes on his boyfriend. 

“Please?” he whispered, hardly audible over the ambience of the pub. Arthur shook his head. 

“Half an hour. Then we’ll go.”

“No more drinks?”

“A bottle of water. You can drink it in the car.”

“Arthur!”

“Or we can stay for an hour, and you can have two more drinks here?”

“Water’s fine.”

By the time half an hour had passed, Merlin was seriously struggling to keep still. The knights wouldn’t have noticed, except for Leon, who was their designated driver. The man was far too observant for his own good, and Merlin felt like he could feel his eyes on him, waiting for any sign of discomfort that he would then broadcast to the whole world. Merlin knew he was being dramatic, but that’s what happened when he was desperate to piss. 

Everyone was winding down, and the tables around them were starting to clear. Noting Merlin’s extreme anxiety over doing this in public, Arthur took pity on him and sent him out to wait in the car while he paid. When he slipped into the drivers seat, Merlin was waiting, stiff as a board, his legs crossed tightly, and his arms wrapped around his waist. Arthur passed Merlin the bottle of water. 

“If you finish it by the time we get home, you’ll be rewarded. If you don’t, you’ll have to finish it, fill it up, and finish it again before I even think about letting you go.” Merlin’s body shuddered with equal amounts excitement and dread. He really wanted to pee, but he also wanted to hold on, for Arthur, and for himself. He knew the relief at the end would be phenomenal, and pleasing Arthur so thoroughly had it’s own rewards, but the desperation was painful, and he wanted all the built up pee out. He nodded. He could finish the water, he knew it was what Arthur wanted. He wanted Merlin to obey him. 

Merlin loved Arthur’s dominance, he loved that Arthur wanted to look after him, and provide for him. He also loved that Arthur was able to see that he was independent, and he never forced him to do anything. That didn’t mean he didn’t love it when Merlin did what he was told. Merlin made eye contact, and raised the bottle to his lips, drinking a quarter of it in one go. Arthur watched with wide eyes, and licked his lips, his want clear. Merlin smirked internally. He may be submitting, but in many ways, he was the one in control, and he was going to do his best to drive Arthur wild. 

Five minutes into the half hour drive, Merlin’s legs were quivering. Ten minutes in he was crossing and uncrossing them, rubbing them together, and bouncing them up and down. His hands firmly gripped his thighs, and he drank another quarter of the water bottle. With ten minutes to go, Merlin’s hands were shoved between his twisted legs, and were inching closer to his crotch every second. He still had half of the water to go, but he couldn’t bring himself to move in order to drink any. He squirmed in his seat, wriggling his hips and moaning. 

They were turning onto their street when Merlin suddenly realised he needed to drink the water. He tore his hands away from where they were resting on his crotch, and rushed to gulp it all down. Every gulp felt like it went straight to his bladder, and when he finished, he doubled over, fighting off the waves of desperation assaulting him. When Arthur pulled into the drive, he made no move to get out of the car, but rather just stared at Merlin. The brunette was writhing in his seat, his bladder pulsing, begging to be released. 

“Get out!” Merlin’s voice was strangled. “Get me to the bathroom now!” Arthur didn’t need any more encouragement getting Merlin to the bathroom, but he had no plans to let the man relieve himself just yet. Arthur still wanted to have his fun. If he had his way, Merlin would not be getting out of this dry. 

Each step was agony, and Merlin was glad for the privacy that the front of their house provided as he danced around, both hands gripping his crotch. Sometimes it was good to be dating a rich person. Arthur fumbled with the lock. It was expected, Arthur would never miss a chance to torment him, but that didn’t make it any less painful. The door opened, and Merlin rushed in, making a B line for the bathroom. He was just in front of the toilet when Arthur’s arms surrounded him, and he was pulled away, pushed up against the wall next to the shower.

“Let me go, let me go!” Merlin struggled against Arthur’s hold, desperate to get to the toilet, but Arthur held firm. 

“Colour?” 

Merlin stilled for a moment, looking up at his lover’s caring eyes. If he said red, Arthur would stop. He had complete faith in that, and if he said orange, Merlin would choose what they would do. He wanted to pee, he wanted to pee so badly, but he shook his head and took a deep breath. 

“Green.”

“Good.”

Arthur tugged at Merlin’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. His hands ran down Merlin’s sides, and came to rest at the buckle of his belt. His fingers stroked over the metal, and then drifted up to skim over the taught skin of Merlin’s abdomen. 

“How badly do you want to pee right now? What number?”

“9.5.” 10 was leaking, which Merlin wasn’t quite doing yet, but he was so close, and he could feel the piss working its way down his shaft. “Please Arthur, I can’t hold it any longer. Please, _please_ let me pee.” Merlin twisted on the spot, trying to escape Arthur’s fingers, but only succeeding in pushing into them. 

“You can wait.” said Arthur, his hands resting on Merlin’s waist, thumbs dangerously close to his aching bladder. He lent forward and whispered in Merlin’s ear, “Wait for me.” He pressed his thumbs in as he dropped to his knees. He ran a hand over Merlin’s stomach, his tongue following, a warm trail along the curve of the swollen bulge between Merlin’s hips. 

Merlin threw his head back, pressing into the wall to ground him. The sensations were too much, and his body didn’t know what to prioritise. Arthur’s tongue swept across his skin again, and Merlin moaned. Then Arthur was kissing a trail from Merlin’s chest down passed his navel, paying special attention to the tender swell of his bladder, and Merlin couldn’t stop the few drops that trickled from his tip as Arthur sucked and licked. He gasped in shock, shuffling his feet, wanting to cross his legs and grip his crotch, but Arthur was in the way, and so he stood there. Unable to move or do anything as Arthur continued his sweet torture, and Merlin’s golden piss dripped slowly into his underwear. 

Merlin managed to keep the dribble to just that, and avoid any larger leaks, until Arthur started nuzzling against his stomach. Then he was gone. Merlin moaned in ecstasy as he lost control. His piss spread rapidly from his crotch, and ran in rivulets down his legs. Arthur knelt before him, massaging his bladder softly, and watching the liquid spread. Merlin sighed in relief as the last few spurts were pushed out, encouraged by Arthur’s talented hands, and he sank to his knees in the puddle. 

Dropping his head against Arthur’s shoulder, he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace, and he snuggled down into Arthur’s arms. He turned his head, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck, and placed a few tired, lazy kisses there. Arthur’s hands were roaming all over his body, patting, stroking, and rubbing circles over his back. It felt nice, and Merlin let himself be lost in the moment. 

He almost didn’t notice Arthur undoing his belt and pulling his cooling jeans down his legs, manoeuvring them both into the shower. His world was a haze of relief and pleasure, like the afterglow of an orgasm, and he was quite content to be manhandled into bed by his lover. As he enjoyed their post-coital cuddling, he reflected back on the day. 

Arthur loved the pub, and to be honest, Merlin was starting to not mind the idea. He was already looking forward to their next outing, after all, this was what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there is a will, there is a way. I found the time, and I hope you've enjoyed chapter two. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't, etc... If you have any piss fic requests, just let me know and I'll have a go, though I can't always promise a quick turn around. Thanks for reading, I hope you come back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have left this open for a chapter two, but I don't see much time in the immediate future to write one. It will come before Christmas though. If you have any suggestions or requests, please leave a comment. I hope you've enjoyed your read.  
> -katambrosius


End file.
